Boundaries
by PrInCeSsFBi
Summary: Alice has a vision. Based on why Alice kept asking Edward how Jasper was doing during "Midnight Sun" at lunch. Promise there isn't any spoilers in it!


**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

**A/n: Takes place right before Bella's first day and I use a lot of reference to Stephanie Meyer's "Midnight Sun" **

_It was the imperceptible notice that the Cullens were sitting at their own table laughing with in a joking matter. Emmett, the large bulky one with his arm wrapped around the blonde goddess Aphrodite herself as Rosalie held up her chin in a dignified manner, her eyes lit with humor at her companions obvious joy in life that day with the underlying resentment at the lucky group of girls walking past them giggling and fierceness of a protective mother creature at anyone who snuck a to long a glance at the curly haired boy that still acted like energetic child instead of a years old who was still oblivious as his laughter rippled throughout the air. Edward, the youngest with his bronze hair chuckling with him as his eyes narrowed and his beautiful face pinched as he tried to compose himself from to much of a display that would draw attention from the others in the cafeteria while he had his own silent conversation with Alice with her pixie like features and divert look on her face as her own beautiful ring of laughter added to the groups small ruckus. _

_A simple mold into their new environment, contentment as they began they usual routine and relaxed stature as they finally got into the groove of Folks High School and began to slowly be disregarded by the rest of the population as the rich adopted children of a young genius surgeon and his beautiful but assumed unfertile wife. They were snobs to the somewhat popular society in the school, idolized by the ignored, feared by the feeble, well mannered and not troublesome to the townspeople. And majestic to all. _

_And in an unseen moment all the views on the Cullen family changed. It had been that of a simple mistake, a glass juice bottle falling to the ground shattering to pieces, the hand shooting out to catch it only to fail in the attempt. The piercing echo rang along the high roof of the cafeteria and the cry out by the boy whose hand stung while the crimson dripped down his finger tips. It was instantaneous. The reaction that was. The scent of the fresh blood sent Jasper's head spinning from his distracted glance out the window changing his expression from that of abstracted to vicious as he lunged from his chair across the cafeteria, eyes black with thirst at the helpless victim that dropped to the ground so quick he looked dead from shock. The sharp intakes of breathe as the spectacle came to those of the small town teens who watched with absurdity. _

_Edward crashed into him using his arm to block Jasper and send the hungry vampire back into the wall; the younger's eyes narrowed and snarling in preparation as Jasper sped back towards the bleeding boy, tackling Edward down with a demon like hiss as the cheap plastic floor cracked from under them. The screams screeched the building as the students ran for their lives staring fearfully at pale beauties. And then suddenly Jasper was pulled from Edward as Emmett thunderously rammed Jasper's smaller body across the large nearly vacant room. The barks and hisses were atrocious to the ears of even those with as much tolerance as the Cullens well-atoned ears had evolved. _

_Until it all stopped and the sound walls reverberated the silence. The still stale air swam around Alice as she stood frozen and un-moving. The horrid shriek from Rosalie, who's eyes looked as if the vain and pugnacious had been gauged, ripped, torn, pulled from them as she threw herself on the large unmoving body of Emmett. And when Alice looked to the left she saw Edward turned away from them on the ground in the same unmoving stillness that wasn't even possible for them. Jasper gone and departed into the forest, bodies of bloodied students who didn't stand a chance littering the ground outside and around the building. And again Alice looked back at Edward's still body; her mind protected her from what he and Emmett really looked like after their lost battle with the ravenousness Jasper. _

_One girl appeared in front of her dead brother and looked down at him sadly and utter numbness. A complete opposite reaction as the same was with Rosalie who would have been the one immediately avenging for the now motionless bulk that was Emmett but instead the blonde was shattered and screaming in rejection as she clung to the large vampire that had moments ago sent laughter among their small group. This girl by Edward didn't blink nor breathe as she stared down at his crumpled beautiful form. _

But again it must be mentioned that Alice had set up the boundary in which her mind would not cross to see as it protected her from the curse that would lay upon her soul if she saw how they truly appeared after the accidental fight. They wouldn't have appeared as motionless lumps. It sends chills down anyone's spins of what they truly would have looked like. Alice's gift was had always been that of a magnitude before and after her search of the family of vegetarian vampires that she now called her own. But unlike herself who had found much ease into the lifestyle her love had not had such luck.

As she called out his name running across the house and down the stairs it created that of a spectacle throughout the house by her apparent tone. Jasper appeared down the stairs waiting for her in concern as Edward rushed in from the garage slamming the door shut as he saw the vision racing over and over in Alice's mind.

"What is it?" Jasper asked alert as he sensed her distressed emotions as she practically tackled him pulling herself into his arms and reaching up to touch his face to look into his eyes. Edward watched by the side with a soft scowl on his face as he whispered to Carlisle what the small imp girl was going on about.

Alice looked up into Jasper's eyes and saw the pained growing storm in the gold as they uncontrollable turned into an unstoppable black of thirst. And for a moment Jasper had to search for the reason behind this sudden attention by the others before he finally understood and dipped his head down in slight shame.

"Jasper, why didn't you tell us?" Esme asked with concern as she placed a hand over her heart.

Edward listened briefly at the silent argument Jasper had made before he realized that he obviously couldn't have made it through the day. Edward still didn't understand why it was such an insistence to press Jasper's limit. And Alice's recent vision had all the more confirmed his premise.

"It's perfectly understandable, Jasper." Carlisle said almost in a soothing voice that could understand even the most murderous of people.

"It's ok." Alice suddenly spoke again looking off in a distance as she fluttered her lashes quickly and looked back at Jasper. "It's changed. C'mon, we go on a hunt before school now anyway. Everything's fine. "

_Don't, Edward._ Alice thought aloud as she led the dejected Jasper towards the door. _Please. _

Edward gave a nod as Carlisle and Esme shared a wary look with each other.

"We'll see you guys at lunch!" Alice called back in a cheery voice that felt tight to her own throat as she continued to lead Jasper past Emmett and Rosalie and into the woods.

"What was that all about?" Emmett asked watching after the retreating form of Alice and Jasper as Edward merely got into his silver Volvo and started the engine up pulling out as soon as Rosalie and Emmett were inside.

It wasn't long until they were close enough that Edward heard the excited chatter.

_I wonder what she looks like…._

_All the way from Arizona…_

_Chief Swans daughter…._

_Why the hell would she come to Folks…_


End file.
